


Intermission

by VNVdarkangel



Series: The achromatic case [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VNVdarkangel/pseuds/VNVdarkangel
Series: The achromatic case [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607551
Kudos: 6





	Intermission

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

A rhythmic beeping was the first she heard. It was calming. It meant something

 _I'm still… here_ , she thought.

Sensations were... fuzzy. Everything felt soft. The sensation of touch, of sound and of light. She tried to open her eyes. A small slit of light entered them, firing off a sharp pain in her head.

The beeping was getting softer, the light dimmer. A sigh escaped her lips as unconsciousness claimed her again.


End file.
